


AND LANDING SAFE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying is NOT one of Dean's favorite things to do! This is a drabble for one of my best FF buds, mb64, who is taking a little trip on an airplane (again) and none too pleased about it. It's a follow-up for my fic Flying Right, which I wrote for her the last time she flew. You'll be fine, sweetie. Just think of Dean and breathe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	AND LANDING SAFE

The plane came down to a safe landing, not a bump in sight.

Susan flashed a relieved smile at Dean. "Thank you. You made this flight so much easier. I don't know why I'm so afraid of flying. I just – " she shrugged helplessly – "I just am."

"Hey, no need to explain." Casting a furtive glance at Sam, who was looking out the window, Dean whispered, "My little brother doesn't like flying either."

Susan beamed at him and squeezed his hand. "What scares you?"

Dean's smile faltered for a moment, then he squeezed her hand back and whispered confidingly, "Clowns."


End file.
